


Cold Days in Barcelona

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimi looking after his boyfriend, M/M, Sebastian is cold, Winter Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Kimi looking after Sebastian during winter testing because a certain German cannot handle the cold!





	Cold Days in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post but uni is finally over for the summer which means more writing! I'm starting to work on the prompts that people have been sending and then I will write on some of my own ideas. 
> 
> Please continue to send your prompts in! Hope you enjoy!

All Sebastian wanted to do was go back to the hotel and wrap himself in bed preferably with his boyfriend instead of standing in a freezing cold garage during winter testing. It was typical that it was on the day of his run that it would be one of the coldest days possible and that his boyfriend was able to spend his day of in the warmth. He had completed a few laps of the track before being called back into the garage because of the conditions. He was currently standing looking out at the weather outside, a red Ferrari jacket wrapped around him over his race suit. He would give anything to be in the warmth. In the time that the team were debating on whether to send him back out, he had already been racing back and forth between the garage and the pitwall to speak to members of the team to see if he would be sent back out again. Eventually they decided to call it a day. However once Sebastian had changed and was ready to leave, he raced through the paddock in order to catch a taxi and mentally cursed himself for leaving his jacket in the garage. He also mentally cursed himself for running into one of the mechanics who was also waiting for a ride back to the hotel. Sebastian stood in the freezing cold praying that he could catch a ride sooner before he froze to death. 

Soon he had managed to get a lift back to the hotel and all but ran to his room before knocking on the door. The door opened showing a very concerned Kimi who was watching his boyfriend standing in the hall way shivering.

"Get inside." He said, as he all but dragged Sebastian into the room.

"Idiot." Kimi said.

He pulled his boyfriend towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist before running his arms up and down his back.

"Where is your jacket?" Kimi asked.

"I left it in the garage." Sebastian replied.

Kimi sighed and moved away from his boyfriend to make a cup of tea for him to heat up. Sebastian followed Kimi and wrapped his arms around his waist in order to feel some warmth. His cold breath against Kimi's neck made his boyfriend shiver. When the tea was made, Sebastian moved to grab the cup and Kimi gently grabbed one of his hands and moved them in the direction of the bed. He let Sebastian have a few sips before taking the cup to place it on the bedside table and pushed Sebastian onto the bed. He went to one of the spare cuboards to grab an extra blanket before moving back to his boyfriend who had had taken his shoes off and was know lying under the covers. Kimi moved the bed covers back ignoring his boyfriend's protests, wrapped the blanket around him and gathered the German into his arms then moved the bed covers back into position. Sebastian lowered his head to place it over Kimi's chest and snuggled down feeling very tired.

"Only you could forget your jacket in the freezing cold." Kimi told his boyfriend.

Sebastian snuffled against Kimi's chest as his boyfriend started to run a soothing hand down his back again. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and he knew that he would eventually drift off. Kimi saw the German's struggle to stay awake.

"Sleep." He whispered.

Sebastian sighed against Kimi's chest and his breathing soon evened out into sleep. Kimi gazed down watching his German sleep and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Have a nice sleep, Sebby." Kimi whispered as he rested his chin on Sebastian's head.

He was just content holding his boyfriend, sheltering him from the cold.


End file.
